Futuro
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Cassie sabe que Nick quiere a Kira, pero también que eso no durará, porque su futuro es estar a su lado. NickxCassie.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de_ Push_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Futuro**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cassie sabe que quiere a Nick; lo ha sabido desde la primera vez que lo vio en sus visiones. Sabe que Nick quiere a Kira, pues lo ve en su accionar de cada día desde que la encontraron la primera vez. Cassie Holmes también sabe que siente unos celos que cada vez son más difíciles de ocultar, así como está segura de que Kira lo sabe también, mientras Nick no se da cuenta de nada. No en vano ambas son mujeres.

Su madre siempre le sonríe, toca su brazo con una mano y acaricia los mechones multicolor de su cabello con la otra mientras ella se lamenta lo débil que su poder es. Tras diez o quince minutos de escuchar sus lamentaciones acerca de visiones inútiles y la poca atención que recibe de Nick, sonríe aún más, de esa forma misteriosa e intrigante, y sólo le aprieta la rodilla diciendo que _pronto lo entenderá todo_ antes de cambiar el tema de conversación. Y es en esos momentos cuando Cassie desea más que nada ser tan buena como ella.

No poder comprender a su madre le irrita. No poder ver el futuro más allá de unos cuantos días le irrita. Ver a Nick y a su novia cada día más unidos la saca de sus casillas.

Su madre le prohíbe embriagarse, a pesar de que Cassie jura que sólo así puede ver el futuro con claridad, tal y como ella. _"Lo que tengas que ver, pronto lo verás"_, asegura, sin borrar esa sonrisa suya. Y Cassie refunfuña, patalea y se enfada porque su madre no es permisiva como Nick, no la comprende como Nick y jamás la escucha como él lo hace. Toma sus cosas y vaga unas cuantas horas por la calle, a pesar de que no tiene adónde ir, pues Nick últimamente está demasiado ocupado para verla; por eso odia a Kira, porque lo aparta de ella, y porque seguirá apartándolo por vaya a saber cuántos años más.

Porque Kira sabe que aquella adolescente que poco a poco se transforma en una mujer es una amenaza, y por eso la trata como tal. Y por eso Cassie quiere quitarla del medio, al igual que Kira quiere quitarla a ella.

Cassie se desespera. Quiere a Nick de regreso; quiere volver a ser su amiga, su compañera. Se devana los sesos pensando en la forma de lograr que él no la elimine de su vida, y entonces, llega _el_ día en que todo cambia. La primera vez que puede ver más allá en el futuro.

La visión la ataca mientras desayuna un plato de cereal crujiente; allí estaba Nick, tan apuesto como el día anterior, despertando junto a ella en una cama de sábanas blancas. Cassie se sujeta el puente de la nariz y el plato cae de sus manos, haciendo un verdadero desastre.

Ve un bonito jardín y a un perro de raza grande; ve a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules corriendo junto al perro, y a ella, un par de años mayor y con una barriga enorme, y a Nick caminar tras ellos tomados de la mano. Luego ve una fiesta de cumpleaños y a otro niño. Son dos, un telequinético y un vidente, que crecen felices a su lado, pero temiendo a División. Ve toda una vida en sólo unos segundos, y cuando todo termina le lleva sólo un segundo saber que al fin ha entendido lo que su madre tanto quería, y le lleva otro segundo esbozar una sonrisa radiante mientras se baja de la mesa de un salto y limpia el la leche con cereal del piso antes de que su madre lo vea.

Ni siquiera se molesta en volver a llamar a Nick Gant porque el futuro no cambiará, lo sabe.

Desde entonces ya no le molestan las sonrisas de su madre ni la presencia de Kira, porque ya sabe que desde el principio ella y Nick estaban destinados, y porque ahora comprende que serán sus hijos los encargados de terminar lo que ellos iniciaron años atrás, y por lo tanto está escrito que deben nacer, así como su madre había predicho su nacimiento y su encuentro con el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Y Cassie sonríe porque sabe que el futuro cambia, pero lo que ya está escrito, de una forma u otra, simplemente pasará.

Y su futuro dice que ella y Nick, de una forma u otra, estarán juntos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Es el 4º fic del fandom Push en español; qué les pareció? Planeo escribir más en el futuro.**

**Gracias por leer. Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
